


Hell's Reign

by BlueySky98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Additional Warnings Apply, Chair Bondage, Demon Dean Winchester, M/M, Post-Episode: s09e23 Do You Believe In Miracles?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueySky98/pseuds/BlueySky98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hearing of Dean's death, Castiel finds himself tied and blindfolded to a chair. Dean’s a demon. His soul is twisted, black and ugly and not the Righteous Man that Castiel tried over and over again to save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Reign

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic that I'm posting to AO3 and I really hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it.
> 
> Now, this fic will lead into graphic descriptions of torture, and sexual content which may be triggering for some. I will let you know if a chapter has a triggering subject in it. 
> 
> Thank you to AutumnWolf99, SMWLockain_FAN and Mountain-Of-Color for beta-ing this chapter! If you are interested in beta-ing this fic, just message me. =)

Castiel woke up with a dull ache in the back of his head, and the feeling of coldness through his bones. He remembered that he came to visit Sam, see if he could offer any comfort. He had only been in the bunker for a few minutes before his vision went black and his body went numb. He wanted to open his mouth to say something, ask a question, but his throat was dry, sore and he began to wonder what had happened. Castiel tried to open his eyes, but he was still greeted with darkness; almost as if he still had his eyes closed. It was then that he could feel fabric across his face, and a knot rested against the back of his head. Trying to remain calm, he went to reach up and pull off the blindfold, but it was no use. Rope was secured to his arms, bent at an almost painful angle behind his back. Someone, or maybe something, had kidnapped him, taken him somewhere unknown. He could feel the powers of his grace, dull and unusable.

Castiel heard a few footsteps somewhere in front of him, and he lurched forward against the wooden chair he was sitting on. He heard the person scoff and it was quiet again before music was playing from somewhere near to where he heard the rustling in front of him. He didn’t recognize the tune or the song but the words flowing into his ears made him cringe.

♪ ♫ I thought of angels  
Choking on their halos  
Get them drunk on rose water  
See how dirty I can get them  
Pulling out their fragile teeth  
And clip their tiny wings

Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name  
It will be held against you  
Anything you say can and will be held against you  
So only say my name ♪ ♫

The angel could hear the person; at least, he assumed it was a person, humming along to the words. The lyrics stopped short at the end of the second verse. Castiel was glad that he didn’t have to listen to it anymore. He didn’t like the lyrics, and he didn’t like the thought of there being a reason behind them playing it. There were more footsteps, this time circling around his chair a few times; the anticipation made the hairs on his neck stand up. Castiel thought about how he always seemed to be getting tortured in times when he couldn’t deal with it mentally.

Dean was dead.

Metatron had killed him. Dean’s blood was on his angel blade. It was true, what he had said; that everything he ever had done was for Dean Winchester. Castiel knew that. Whatever feelings he had for the human, love, but not the same type of love that he had for his brothers and sisters. Not love like the way he felt for Meg. Castiel wanted Dean happy, safe, alive and smiling. Then he had taken the Mark and that fantasy drifted away, shattering into pieces at the news of Dean’s fate. The Mark made Dean into something animalistic, a thing running on instinct. It was still Dean. Castiel could see his soul glowing bright amongst the darkness and torment. It was still Dean. And now, Dean was dead. Castiel felt his heart sink to his stomach the more he thought of it.

The footsteps stopped behind him. Castiel arched his back, trying to get any view of what he could through the blindfold. Yet the movement resulted in his wrists twisting at an odd angle against the rope. There was a hand against the front of his shoulder, shoving him back against the chair and the angel let out a small gasp. A chuckle, before hands were working on untying the knot at the end of his blindfold. It dropped into his lap. Castiel was quick to glance around the room.

The walls weren't painted, just the dull color of drywall. There was a window in front of him, and through it he could see small tufts of grass against a moonlight dark sky. He had gone to the bunker around the afternoon. The floor was just like the walls, concrete and cold. Castiel wondered where he was taken to, but with his stolen grace’s powers subdued, there would be no way to tell. 

He was brought out of his thoughts as strong hands gripped his shoulders, thumbs massaging into his muscle. He sat up a bit straighter, his chest heaving with every breath and tried to see who exactly was this. There was a hot breath against his ear, pressing feather light kisses amongst the shell of it, and then trailing down to his neck. Castiel let out a small gasp as lips sucked on his pulse point and he could feel them smirking against his skin.

“S-Stop!” Castiel shouted, the word sounded broken and hoarse. His throat was dry, and it hurt to use it. He didn't want any of the sensations that vibrated through this body at the simple ministrations. His stolen grace was almost completely burned out, one push and he would burn with it. Yet, he remained humane enough to feel as such. He took a deep breath of air as the person’s lips stopped teasing behind him. His nostrils filled with the scent of sulfur. So it was a demon then, he thought. 

There was a chuckle behind him, dripping in venom.  Castiel would have recognized it from the few times he had heard the same laugh, if it wasn't for the tone. He struggled against his bounds a bit more and the heat of the demon’s hands left his shoulders. It’s fingers trailed across his jaw line, up his cheek and behind his head. They grabbed at a group of black strands and yanked his head backwards, Castiel letting out another gasp at the sharp pain. The demon leaned forward, blocking Castiel’s view of the bland grey ceiling.

 Castiel was nowhere prepared for what he saw before him. Familiar green stared back at him and the scent of sulfur was almost overwhelming. He could feel tears prick at his eyes and the feeling of failure settled into his mind. Pulling the Righteous Man from Hell was sure to put an end to his humanity breaking but it seemed like that wasn’t the case anymore. There were other things capable of breaking humanity, and he had gotten his hands on one of them. He was no longer the Righteous Man in Heaven’s eyes. Castiel had failed in that mission, of protecting him. He failed when he lost his trust so many times before. He failed when he let Naomi control his actions. He failed when he left his side in Purgatory, and let go of his hand. When he decided to work with the King of Hell. There were too many situations and the feelings were just now catching up to Castiel.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean drawled out, a smirk still at the edge of his lips.

And the angel’s heart sank.

“You didn’t think death would be the end of me, did ya? It hasn’t before.” Dean continued, loosening his grip on Castiel’s hair and raked his fingers through the tufts almost gentle.  Castiel made no move to pull away; his body frozen in shock and his eyes locked in place, only able to stare wordlessly. “But, I was dead. The keyword there is ‘was’.”

Castiel tilted his head, moving into the fingers running through his hair. His mind was racing. Thoughts were jolting to and fro. _Dean_. He couldn’t find the correct words to say, overwhelmed by the realization that, yes, Dean’s alive and, Dean’s a demon. _Failure._ This wasn’t a possession. This was Dean. Dean’s soul twisted into something dark, baring the Mark of Cain. He knew the Mark had its consequences but this was just too much. Castiel was glad that his grace was subdued so he wouldn't be able to see Dean’s true form behind his face. It would be ugly, black and not the Dean he knew.

But it was still Dean. A part of him had to hold old feelings and memories. Castiel hoped that at the least, the demon still had Dean’s heart.

Dean let out a small sigh, almost sounding disappointed. He pulled his fingers away from Castiel’s hair and allowed him to sit back up against the chair. The angel’s chest heaved with every breath he took and shut his eyes tight. No, he wouldn’t believe this. This had to be some nightmare if only he could just wake up-

His cheek started to burn as a loud clap boomed off the walls. Castiel’s eyes jolted open, staring at the man he once knew in front of him. He must have been deep in thought enough to not hear the thump of Dean’s boots. He also must’ve been thinking loud enough that the demon could hear. Dean had a smirk plastered on his face, clearly enjoying the wince of pain the angel gave. It scared Castiel, how different the demon was acting compared to no Mark and even a bit during, but he wasn't going to show it. Dean or not, he wasn’t going to give anyone the satisfaction.   

“Oh, Castiel,” Dean purred, letting the full name of the angel roll off his tongue. “This is real. This is me, the new me.”

Castiel suddenly found the urge inside of him to say something, unsure why it took him this long to build up the strength. He supposed it had something to do with his feelings towards the Winchester, and the situation he currently faced.  “Let me go, “ he snapped, his voice hoarse. “We can fix this. We’ll find a cure, Dean. Just stop this, and let me go.”

Dean scoffed, his fingers tapping against his chin. “Nah,” he replied, “I don’t want a cure. I like being a demon. It’s so much better than being stuck as a human. Nothing to hold me back.”  He took a small step towards the tied up angel and Castiel started to pull against his bonds once more.

“Dean, this isn’t you!” Castiel croaked, raising his voice. It hurt his throat and he began to wonder how long he had been knocked out. “It’s the Mark. It’s making you think things, it’s controlling you!”

Dean only laughed. “Still holding onto the hope you can fix me.” He whispered, more to himself than the angel. He cleared his throat before towering over Castiel, licking his lips subconsciously. “You can’t fix what isn’t broken.”

The angel stopped struggling for a moment to look up at Dean, his blue eyes wide. He searched Dean’s familiar human green for any sign of recognition and emotion. With a single blink, the green eyes were replaced with ink black. The sudden change had Castiel jumping against his chair as if any hope that Dean wasn’t a demon just fell away. Dean was smirking again, taking one last step forward to tower over Castiel. His eyes remained black, staring right into him. It was as if he was looking through him, digging for a sign, anything. Castiel only stared back, his glare hard and cold. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Their ‘staring contest’ was anything but calming. It made the hairs on the back of his neck rise and it occurred to Castiel that he was waiting for Dean to make a move.

What that move was exactly, Castiel replayed the song lyrics in his mind. Of course, the worst possible situation popped in his head. _Dean wouldn’t hurt him_ , he told himself. Not even as a demon.

 The demon’s eyes switched back to green.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is used in the fic is Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. The song itself does in a way predict the whole fic. You can listen to the song here -> http://youtu.be/dSfKSUd31MM 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did, let me know by leaving a kudos or a comment! Any feedback at all will be majorly appreciated. Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: I've tried over and over again to write the second chapter but for some reason, Dean and Cas don't want me to. So it's now become a Oneshot. I'm sorry that's it's not being continued! But hey, the characters control the writer, don't they?


End file.
